


腿毛事件 The Case of Hairy Legs

by Cunana



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Puberty
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 08:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14588946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunana/pseuds/Cunana
Summary: 罗宾拒绝夜巡。布鲁斯做了最坏的打算。然而事情的真相是……





	腿毛事件 The Case of Hairy Legs

**Author's Note:**

> 13年写的文……确认再三发现并没有发过来……

这是罗宾第一次拒绝夜巡。

 _这是前所未见的。_ 蝙蝠侠想。迪克会抱怨使任务变得格外艰辛和漫长的恶劣天气，会在盯梢时念叨自己还没做完的作业，但是他从不曾因此退缩不前，拒绝他们的使命和职责。况且迪克一向是喜欢夜巡的——夜空，飞翔，踢坏蛋的屁股，这某种程度上足以成为 ** _罗宾_** 的定义，是这个带着面具的男孩勇敢承担并享受着的第二重人生。

他早该预料到这一天的到来。

“今天不行，布鲁斯……”迪克把自己关在浴室里，锁着门好像这能阻挡住什么一样。走道上冷衫木的陈列柜在他的声音中嗡嗡颤动，十四岁的男孩刚进入青春期，声音在纤细和粗哑中游移，模糊地洪亮着，像是一台触针磨损了的留声机。

布鲁斯把拳头抵在浴室的门上。他咽了口唾沫，顿了几秒因为一瞬间他有些不确定自己在这场危机里所处的身份，英雄或是反派？最终他决定让事件显得更严峻些，于是他用蝙蝠侠那沙哑粗糙的声音问道：“罗宾，出了什么事吗？”

“没事！”男孩回答的速度很快，好像这个单词凝在他的咽喉里已经有很久了，而他所要做的就只是把它喷射出来。好像他一直在有预谋地等待着这个问句，并且已经为此组织好了一切说辞。“我很好，布鲁斯， **一切都很好** ！”

 _他不好。_ 一切都不好。他病了吗？阿尔弗雷德没有提过这件事。那么是因为受伤了？是因为上个星期扭伤了手臂内侧的肌肉？还是因为前天划破了脚踝？布鲁斯有些焦虑地思考着，他不明白自己年轻的搭档到底是怎么了——他听上去很不自然，沮丧而虚弱。他其实并没有那么依赖自己的搭档。他们是最相配的一对，罗宾让他的决断和行动更加理智也更加轻松，这没错但是，失去了罗宾的蝙蝠侠也依然可以独自战斗，这无可争议。

**他并不是离不开迪克。**

“我只是有点累，想休息一天。”迪克沉闷的回答透过门板传了过来，“可以吗，蝙蝠侠，就一天。”

 _所以的确是因为那些伤_ 。布鲁斯把拳头攥得更紧了些。他们战斗，他们受伤，他们倒下，他们崛起，他们战斗。这是一个死循环，一个永无止境的魔比斯环，一个诅咒。但是他们从未停下，因为这是他们的使命，他们曾在烛光下宣誓发起的永恒战役。

他们成为传奇。蝙蝠侠和罗宾。有时人们会忘了他们也是血肉之躯，很多时候布鲁斯自己也会忘记。

一个星期前迪克扭伤了小臂肌肉，原因是他在使用钩索的时候有些心不在焉。冰块被包裹在保鲜袋里，敷着那块青紫肿胀的皮肤。水滴从男孩的手臂和塑料袋的内侧滑下，缓慢而沉默，凸起的球面放大了皮肤表面如同皲裂一般斑斓的瘀血。

前天迪克在攀爬的过程中差点失手滑落，在最后一刻布鲁斯接住了他，但是建筑墙面雕饰的棱角划伤了男孩的脚踝，红色的血迹蜿蜒在苍白的皮肤上，黑夜的侵染也不掩其触目。这是一个从脚后跟一直蔓延到小腿腿腹的伤口，蜿蜒而细长，像石膏人像上的一条裂缝。

他不知道迪克到底在为什么烦恼，但是这可能会让他丧命。他只有十四岁，年轻而勇敢，热血沸腾。他有超出常人的侦探技巧和格斗能力，但他依然 **会死** 。这是哥谭。如果不对一切抱以足够的警惕，任何人都会死。

而罗宾，他的搭档，只是一个孩子。不投入百分百的努力就会面临死亡，这对这个孩子太过不公平——这从不公平。他失去了父母，失去了一切，却只得到了一个名存实亡的监护人和一个生存与于黑夜之中的，过分严厉的导师。他属于飞翔的家族，但却被束缚在这个罪恶的城市，肩负着他不该承担的责任，面临着随时将至的死神。

**这不正确。**

如果迪克想要退出，他绝不会拒绝。

但迪克从没有说过要退出，没有说过任何和退出沾一丝关系的话。他当然不会说。他总是在告诉布鲁斯能当蝙蝠侠的搭档他有多自豪，他有多喜欢夜巡和训练。他抱怨伤痛，偶尔也会心情低沉，但是他从未责备过蝙蝠侠，他本该责怪的。是蝙蝠侠让他卷进了这一切，是蝙蝠侠把他的生命和自由装进一个可笑的鲜艳的制服里然后展览于哥谭的夜空中。展示给那些疯子，杀人犯和骗子，众目睽睽。

“我保证，我没事。”迪克说，他听起来毫无说服力。

 _他累了。_ 布鲁斯想。 _他想退出了_ 。也许他所一直暗自恐惧的时刻终于到来了。迪克的确该退出了。存在验证其合理，但不代表任何存在都该厚颜无耻地继续下去。罗宾是一个错误。他早就知道，他早就知道这一切会发生——总有一天，迪克会对所有的一切感到厌倦。他不再会为伸张正义而欢呼雀跃，也不再会叽叽喳喳不停地讲那些冷笑话和双关语；他会开始厌烦这永不停歇的战斗和受伤，在死亡迫近的严寒中渐渐麻木；他脱下那套制服好像那是一个笑话，是一个可笑的谎言，是圣诞老人或者牙仙。  
**他能理解。**

“不用担心，你可以把一切直接告诉我。”蝙蝠侠说，“我能理解。”他闭上眼睛，知道门另一边的男孩看不见自己的神情，因而犹豫不决地放任自己流露出了一些软弱，“如果你不想再当罗宾……”

隔着门传来一声剧烈的吸气声，接着是男孩手忙脚乱开门的声音。“ **什么！？** ”

“你不想再当罗宾了。”蝙蝠侠说，一个理智而坚定的陈述句。但在门打开的一刹那他还是转开了视线，“没关系，不管是现在，还是未来的某一天，只要你想退出……”

“你能听见自己在说什么吗？！”男孩的质问带着浴室里湿热的气息扑面而来。布鲁斯的目光紧紧跟随着那扇猛弹开的门，它被粗心大意的地推开，撞在了白色的瓷砖上。他看到一只被热气蒸得泛红的手，指关节圆润平滑，细长的手指按在一起，撑住了那扇被莫名粗暴对待的门。

“……我没有意见。迪克。”布鲁斯看着那只手，以及与它连接在一起的，形状优美的纤细手腕。他知道这双手有多么有力，不管它看上去有多么稚嫩或者脆弱——这是一双属于杂技演员的手。

迪克穿着罗宾的制服，但是没有戴上手套。

“我是罗宾。”他说，迷惑而气恼地动了一下手指，“我 **永远** 都是，我们永远都是蝙蝠侠和罗宾——见鬼，布鲁斯，你在想什么？”

布鲁斯觉得自己的喉咙突然干燥起来，就像是有人在里面塞了一块棉花。他艰难地吞咽下那团并不存在异物，极力淡漠地回答道：“世界上没有什么永远，迪克。”

“不管怎么样，我永远都是你的搭档。”

“但今天不是。”

“好吧。”迪克捶了一下门，“我明白了——你——你想太多了，布鲁斯。”

另一只手伸到了他的面前，布鲁斯微微睁大了眼睛，看着那粉红色的掌心里托着的东西：一把剃须刀。

“我有点小……问题。”迪克说，手指不自觉地弯曲了起来，“这几天我一直心神不宁的……你知道，罗宾的裤子，实在是太短了。”

 _哦。_ 布鲁斯眨了眨眼睛，然后又眨了眨。

**_哦。_ **

原来是……

他了然地抬起眼帘。

“我知道自己实在是太蠢了。”男孩叹了口气，他的脸颊不知是因为热气还是羞赧而微微发红，红晕一直蔓延到脖子上，然后消失在制服敞开的领口里。“但是我克制不住自己……我总是忍不住要担心这些事情，以至于最近夜巡的时候总是因为心不在焉而受伤。”  
布鲁斯挑起了眉毛。“不要为失误找借口，罗宾。”

“明白，明白。”迪克小声嘟囔着，“注重仪表不是错，布鲁斯。”

男孩呼出了一口气，然后苦恼地自言自语道：“ **罗宾怎么能两腿毛茸茸！** ”

他皱着眉，翘起的鼻尖微微发红。水汽打湿了男孩的额发，让制服的边角变得顺贴柔软。他说得那么义正言辞，好像这是一项不可侵犯的圣典。

“这不是你逃避夜巡的理由。”布鲁斯发现自己的声音无可抑制地轻快了起来，尾音甚至微微上扬，“你应该早一点把你的问题告诉阿尔弗雷德，或者我。”他意识到他从没有注意到迪克身上发生的这些细微变化，也许是因为他们每天都待在一起。也许是因为……迪克在他心中依然还是个细胳膊细腿，脸庞圆润，随时可以穿上裙子装作女孩的小男孩。

然而他的小男孩在不知足不觉中已经长大了。  
“事实上，我本想谁都不告诉，然后自己偷偷刮掉。”迪克承认道，“好几个晚上我都把自己关在浴室里，想试着用刮胡泡沫和刮胡刀清理掉它们但是……”

“但是因为角度问题，我总是觉得我没有刮干净。”男孩毫无羞耻之心地说道，“而且我还划破了手指。”

他的手指上有几个细小的深粉色伤痕。

“今晚实在不行了。”他说，“我实在忍不下去了，布鲁斯。在把它们彻彻底底从我的腿上消灭之前我没办法夜巡—— **罗宾不能没有光洁的大腿** 。事实上，我正准备试试我刚刚偷买回来的脱毛膏……”

“不。”布鲁斯突兀地打断了他，“不，别乱用脱毛膏。”

“什么？”男孩错愕地抬起头。

“你不知道你是否会对那些化学药品过敏。”布鲁斯伸出手，握住了那把剃须刀，以及托住它的那只手，“ **罗宾不能没有光洁的大腿** ，红疹子是不可接受的，不是吗。”

“嘿，布鲁斯……”

“我来帮你。”布鲁斯说，“坐到马桶上去，迪克，抬高你的腿。今晚我们迟一些去夜巡。”

 

 

* * *

 

许多年后，杰森怒气冲冲地站在浴室门口，而夜翼单手撑门，堵住了他的去路。

“我不会干那种娘炮的事情——绝不！夜翼，你给我滚开！”

“ **罗宾不能没有光洁的大腿！** ”迪克说，转动着手里的剃须刀，“放心小翅膀，我技术很好的！”

 

 

FIN.


End file.
